


【EC|PWP】New Snow

by cherikit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikit/pseuds/cherikit
Summary: 西切斯特的将军赶回他的国王身边时，白雪已如羽衣轻轻笼罩了整个国家。





	【EC|PWP】New Snow

西切斯特的将军赶回他的国王身边时，白雪已如羽衣轻轻笼罩了整个国家。  
国王听闻他归来的消息，早已命人准备好了浴池，还特地吩咐放入了将军最喜欢的香料。可风尘仆仆的将军哪有心思踏入温暖的池水里，他不顾近侍的劝阻匆匆淋浴后就快步赶往国王的寝宫，去拥抱他心心念念的爱人。  
沉重的繁纹木门为他而虚掩着，即使踏上柔软的地毯，Erik还是放轻了脚步，他的世界此刻只有安睡在床上的国王。Charles的睡颜他已珍藏过千万遍，而这一次——这一次睡梦中的他看起来比以往温柔，却又多了那么一种Erik说不上来的力量。  
凝望眼前触手可及的爱人，Erik忍不住俯身亲吻他的额头。但是没等到一吻落下，西切斯特的国王就笑着睁开了他湛蓝的眼睛，起身吻上了他的alpha。  
Erik只尝到了一点点覆盆子的味道，Charles就收回了温暖的唇。这只是个蜻蜓点水的吻，可Charles的双唇红得如同初春的樱桃。  
长达数月的分离让Erik对omega的信息素更加敏感了，他侧身躺进温暖的绒被，熟悉的信息素很快完全包围了他，噢，孕期的omega香甜的信息素几乎满到溢出来。  
长途的跋涉让alpha染上了风雪的凛冽气息，刚好为体温稍高的怀孕的omega带去一丝清凉。Charles热乎乎的脸颊直往Erik的胸膛上蹭，Erik揶揄地笑他像只奶猫：“是谁之前催我上路远征的？”  
“你不能误了国事，而且，我那时候哪里知道我怀孕了？”Charles好像还在气他，“谁准许你提早回来了？”  
“我不早点回来，小家伙第一眼就看不到它的父亲了。”这个理由也许还不够充分，Erik觉得脸还埋在他胸口的Charles正冲他翻白眼。他也把脸埋进Charles睡得乱糟糟的发顶，老老实实地回答：“我想你了。”  
好吧，这个理由Charles勉强接受，他牵住Erik的手，引导他抚上自己明显隆起的小腹。感觉到他的alpha受惊似地不敢动作，Charles好笑地说：“还早呢。”  
Erik的心跳如擂鼓，现在他的世界变成两个了，他从未感觉如此紧密不可分割的联系，他们同他紧紧地栓在一起，过去，现在，和未来；快乐，悲伤，与感动。太多太多了，他几乎要无法承受，他只能在感情的洪流中喃喃着爱人的名字，这个名字仿佛赋予了他重生。  
也赋予了另一个生命的新生。  
名字的主人吻上喃喃自语的alpha，他吻地那么用力，似乎还碰破了谁的嘴唇。Erik也尽力地回吻，他终于尝到了omega的不安焦虑，担心与忧愁，它们混着充满爱意的甜味流下Erik的喉咙，仿佛饮下新酿的苦艾酒。  
我想你了，Charles的低语融化在深吻里。我想你想到心都痛了，不知是谁发出轻叹。  
alpha的手掌不知不觉地滑入了被子下更深的地方，他的指尖为omega带来极大的欢愉。两个人的吻都颤抖了，Charles喘息的低吟洒在Erik的唇畔，彼此如珠吐露的爱语断断续续地滚落心间，作出悦耳的声响。  
随着一阵轻微的痉挛，Charles很快在Erik布满剑茧的掌中射了出来，久违的高潮让孕期的身体更为敏感，omega的后方已经迫不及待地分泌着爱液，做好了接纳alpha的准备。  
但此时Erik却撤回了手，Charles疑惑地阻止了Erik准备翻身下床的动作。Erik看着他握住自己满是精液的手掌，犹豫了一会儿：“我怕会伤到你……”  
看看他总是小心翼翼的alpha，Charles最不喜欢他那副把他捧在手心怕掉含在嘴里怕化的样子，噢，曾经那个狠狠惩罚他的将军到哪去了？  
“……和我们的孩子。”  
“不用那么担心，它很好。我问过Hank了。”Charles舔了舔唇，垂下眼避开Erik的目光，“他说，现在做是没问题的。”  
Erik注视着他可爱的omega，本来一片柔软的内心被他的坦诚勾起了炽热的欲火。他顺势坐起身，任由Charles解开他宽松的浴袍，有些费力地爬到他身上。他不得不扶着Charles的腰试图帮他分担点重量，但是国王拒绝了他的帮助，把他推倒进一堆软枕里时Erik分明捕捉到了那双蓝眼睛里狡黠的笑意。  
Charles跨坐在Erik的身上，居高临下地看着他的将军，与此同时Erik的“士兵”也气势汹汹地抵着他的屁股打算随时冲锋陷阵——虽然它的主人此刻看起来并没有那么着急。  
“你小心一点。”Erik紧皱的眉头像是他才是要被操的那一个，Charles忍着笑往后缓缓地坐下去，但是到了完全深入的时候他已经笑不出来了，久违的被填满的感觉让他舒服地叹息。  
Erik迷恋地抚摸着omega光滑的身体，犹如亟待成熟的果实，为他流淌出甜蜜的浆汁。  
怀孕的omega显然很受用他此刻的爱抚，甚至顺从地含进了撩弄他双唇的拇指，就在Erik怀疑国王还能有多淫荡时，Charles握住了他的掌根，像只真正的奶猫一样舔干净了他指间的精液。  
“该死的！”Erik理智的弦终于崩断了，alpha重重地往上顶弄，直到omega尖促的哭叫让他猛然意识到Charles腹中还有他们的孩子。他立马停下了动作，心惊地察看Charles的状况。  
有些过长的散乱的卷发被拨开，满脸泪痕的omega看起来一副吓坏的样子，Erik的心都揪紧了，他担忧地吻去Charles眼上的泪水，两人的手一同覆在他们未出世的孩子上。  
“Charles，我——”没有给他说完的机会，Charles把手指抵在Erik的唇上，轻轻嘘声道：“我很好，孩子也是。”  
Charles直直地望着他，发红含泪的蓝眼睛此刻如此柔和而坚定，那是Erik以生命起誓要守护的Charles。现在，Erik在心里默念着当初的誓言，我Erik Lehnsherr以生命起誓保护你，和我们的孩子。  
同他联结的omega欣慰地微笑，毫无疑问地，没有任何地方会比他的alpha身边更安全。Charles亲吻了他的将军的额头，起身缓缓地让身体里坚挺的老二摩擦着早已湿软的甬道。  
Erik虚虚地环住他的腰身，配合着他的动作浅浅向上挺动，一呼一吸间两人已经找到了最适合的节奏，快感逐渐积累在Charles的椎尾，一寸一寸地攀上后腰，腹部的重量很快让Charles耗尽体力，早早地放弃了主导权趴在Erik肩头享受。  
Erik从善如流，他理所应当地知道怎么让他的国王更舒服。他托住omega圆润的臀部，分开两片雪白的臀瓣让自己进的更深，大量的情液从他们的交合处汩汩流下。失禁般的感觉让Charles嘤咛一声，小穴敏感地绞紧。Erik咬牙忍住狠狠贯穿他的欲望，侧过头亲吻Charles的颈侧，忍不住舔咬暴露在眼前的甜蜜之源。  
omega腺体上的他的标记还很清晰，不过Charles周身的气息已经足以宣告他的所有权——好吧，Charles不喜欢他这样说。但那又怎么样呢，西彻斯特的国王属于他的子民，而Charles只属于他。  
恋恋不舍地在Charles颈侧留下一吻，Erik把唇舌移到了散落在洁白肩膀上的点点雀斑上。  
“看着我，Charles。”Erik突然出声，Charles正舒服得哼哼，不明所以地抬起头。怀孕的omega容易困倦，Erik看他迷迷瞪瞪的样子，决心刺激一下他犯困的小奶猫。  
他的视线下移到Charles尚还平坦的胸脯上，几个月后它们会逐渐饱满，产生出足够供给他们的孩子的乳汁，那个贪心的小家伙肯定会整天霸占着他的Charles。Erik想到这，愤愤地咬上其中一个发硬的乳头。  
“老天，你在做什么Eriiiiiik！”Charles的声音都被刺激得变了调，Erik变本加厉地使劲吮吸起来，好像那里真的有香甜的乳水一样。  
“不！Erik！不要了……不会有的……”Charles失神地摇着头，却没把胸前的脑袋推开半分。看看你的父亲在做什么，Charles只得向腹中的孩子告状，手指却不由自主地攥紧了Erik的头发。  
“你喜欢这样。”Erik边说边加快了顶弄，高热的甬道迫不及待地吞吐着他愈发胀大的老二，“告诉我是不是？”  
“不是……啊，你是故意的，Erik！”罪魁祸首对他的控诉充耳不闻，专注地舔吸着充血的乳首。要命的是，Charles似乎真的感到一股暖流在胸前聚集起来，需要寻找一个出口，这种若有若无的痒感使他忍不住按紧Erik的后颈：“那里……”  
Erik粗糙的舌面摩挲着脆弱的乳首，牙齿轻轻咬住拉扯，终于，Charles发出啜泣声，Erik的嘴中尝到了一丝丝甜味。  
抢到第一滴乳汁的alpha心满意足，他锲而不舍地继续，直到Charles受不了这种刺激尖叫地射出来。  
因高潮而瘫软的omega像一团融化的奶油，Erik爱怜地啄吻那双浸陷在情欲里的蓝宝石般的眼睛，托起他无力的身体，让自己缓缓退了出来。Charles委屈地皱眉，小穴一收一缩地试图挽留他。Erik不轻不重地捏了一把手感极佳的屁股：“还想要？你刚刚明明都快睡着了。”  
Charles正准备反驳他，旋即就打了一个大哈欠，红通通的眼眶十分没有说服力。“可是你还硬着。”他不由分说地握住Erik火热的硬挺，就着从他身体里带出来的情液套弄起来。Erik可阻止不了固执的国王，于是好整以暇地躺下去享受。  
然而他的国王并不满足于现状，等Erik反应过来的时候，他的老二已经被Charles温热的口腔包围，omega舔吸他阴茎的样子像是醉心于喜爱的甜点，Erik眼睁睁地看着Charles的嘴被他完完全全地塞满，双颊鼓起来的样子像一只独食的小动物。  
更要命的是Charles那双向上望的通红的蓝眼睛，Erik几乎被他一眼勾去了魂，挺腰进了更深处，紧窒的喉道比湿热的后穴更致命地包裹着他，Erik的手插入身下人柔软的棕发，不知轻重的拉扯让Charles闷哼出声。  
omega的口鼻间充斥着alpha霸道的信息素，Charles宛如跌入一池最醇美的葡萄酒，将要窒息而亡却不愿挣扎，头脑昏沉地任由alpha享用。  
Erik快速地戳刺，他感觉自己快到了，Charles的舌头还要命地卷附在他的柱身上。“够了，Charles。”他低吼着把腿间一浮一沉的脑袋拉起来，Charles呜咽着表示抗议，掐住了Erik的大腿把他吞的更深，如愿以偿地把alpha浓稠的精液吞进喉中。  
Erik射了两回后Charles终于呛得受不了了，挣扎着往后退去，也不顾alpha硕大的阴茎径直拍打在他的脸上，就这样毫无防备地被射了满脸。  
“Erik，唔——”刚一开口精液就滑进他嘴里，Charles顺势舔干净了嘴角，闭着眼任由Erik把他拉进怀里擦去脸上精液和泪水的混合物。怀里的人眯着眼睛，蓝得惊心的双眸隐藏在沾上白液的眼皮底下，睫毛颤抖着像沾了霜的蝶。Erik捧起他的脸细细啄吻，最后贴上他红艳的双唇。  
暂时的餍足感围绕着两人，Erik侧身换了个能让Charles舒服点的姿势缩在他怀里，他安心地把下巴靠在omega的颈窝，浓郁的信息素里满满都是愉悦而安稳的味道。  
这就像是——家。  
如果不是Charles轻声提醒，Erik差点就在满足的昏沉中错过了那个小小的动静，手掌放上Charles光滑的小腹的时候，他终于真真切切地感受到了那个小生命的存在——它就在那里，一下一下地踢中他的手心。  
“看来我们刚才太过分了。”Charles低声笑道，“这个力道，它大概在抗议。”  
“安静点，不准踢我的Charles。”Erik装凶训斥他的小家伙，Charles无奈地侧过脸，给他的将军一个吻以作安慰。  
西切斯特的雪纷纷扬扬地落下，亲吻着这片土地和它的子民，冬日将至，而西切斯特的第一个王位继承人将在初春的布谷鸟的第一声啼鸣中，迎来属于他的一生。


End file.
